Moonrise c08s01
Text It didn't take the two long to pack up the list of objects Celestia had given them… and, perhaps out of mischief, perhaps out of honestly wishing to be prepared for what lay ahead – although it was much more likely the former – Luna insisted on taking a few other items as well, pointing out it was highly unlikely they would be missed. The most important items were going to Celestia anyway… at least, most of them were. After catching her gazing at her armor longingly one too many times, Scrivy had finally told Luna she should just take it with her… and while the winged unicorn had been hesitant at first, with a little poking, prodding, and teasing, she had eventually given in and grumpily put her armor on. Yet Scrivener thought she'd been happy about it, too, despite how worried she'd acted… and the moment she had the last of the gear fitted over her body, the helm the only thing left on the featureless equine statue, she had glanced over at Scrivy and said softly: "My thanks to thee, friend. Without thy… particular encouragements… I may not have had the strength to once more don these vestments for fear of the memories they would bring back… and yet now I feel the past brushing through my mind like a gentle tide, and find with relief and surprise… 'tis a welcome sensation." Scrivener had only shrugged a bit and smiled awkwardly at her, and then they had finished packing up the saddlebags with the last of the artifacts, Scrivy's eyes darting every so often to Luna to draw over her frame. He marveled at the way the armor fit against her body, snug as a second skin and seeming so natural upon the Princess of the Night, not interfering in the slightest with her movements as she brushed the cloak back before gazing at him with amusement as the heavy helm finally lifted from its place on the stone horse and settled quietly over her skull as her tiara floated quietly off her head to slip beneath the flap of one of the carry-bags, her starry mane spilling out from beneath the cusp of the head protector over her back and shoulders. "Thine eyes continue to stare at me so, Scrivener Blooms. P'rhaps 'tis not entirely unwelcome, but all the same, 'tis curious." "I just… I dunno…" Scrivy cleared his throat, glancing embarrassedly away from her as Luna tilted her head, even as her horn glowed a faint blue and the saddlebags on the ground quickly closed themselves. "Okay, okay. I… you really look… special in that armor. It's like… I'm seeing into the past. I mean… I'm not phrasing this right. You… look… special." Scrivener fell silent, looking lame as Luna simply looked at him and Sammy favored the embarrassed male with his own flat stare, and then the pseudodragon chirped and nipped firmly at the pony's leg, making him grunt and curse under his breath as he kicked at the skeletal little beast, his blush only growing deeper before Luna laughed and shook her head, then she suddenly smiled warmly and tilted he head to the side, and Scrivy blinked as his helmet was carefully pulled from his head before Sleipnir's helm lifted from his statue, silently floating through the air and settling gently upon the pony's skull. It was a little large, a bit loose on the earth pony's head as he looked up in surprise… and then Luna smiled at him, her eyes warm as she said teasingly: "Thou may not cut quite as heroic a figure as mine brother… and thy far from looks nearly as heroic as mine own self… but all the same, Scrivy, 'tis a keepsake for thee. There is no other pony whom I would rather see wear mine brother's crown." She stopped, blushing a bit herself, and Scrivener gave a little laugh as he looked down awkwardly for a moment… and then he winced when Sammy chirped and nipped at one of his legs again, kicking lightly at the little pseudodragon and muttering: "Stop ruining the moment. Anyway, Luna, I think our friend is anxious to go." "As am I, but there is one last thing I wish to do, Scrivener Blooms." Luna said softly, and then she turned around, her cloak floating quietly around her and almost-gently gripping into her body as she faced the faceless statue of Sleipnir, bowing her head respectfully to it as she murmured softly: "Brother, wherever thou art in the afterlife… know that your little sister misses thee, but loves thee dearly, as she did all those years ago. Thou were always there between us and around us, holding Celestia and I together: thou completed the balance, honest Sleipnir, honorable, sleeping giant. Be at peace now, and I pray thy forgiveness in case I have offended thee in my quarrels with mine sister… know that now I plan to remedy the rifts with my sister and our kingdom. I shall not waver anon, brother Sleipnir. So permit thy body to rest in the cradle of the earth, and allow thy spirit to roam with the Horses of Heaven in the Vale of Valhalla, where thou shalt not fear, thou shalt never tire, and with thee will be our friends, family, and the kings and queens of old who roamed this land even before it was wholly formed. Be at peace, Sleipnir. Thy sisters shall find our way." She stopped and bowed, murmuring something in another language that Scrivener couldn't comprehend… and yet it was beautiful, the meaning of her prayer coming clearly through in the alien tongue. They were words that, when clung to, slipped away… but when Scrivener let his mind clear itself of thought, when he only listened instead of trying to remember… they were there, as clear as if she were only just speaking them, echoing in Luna's beautiful voice… "Scrivener Blooms." Luna said gently, and Scrivy blinked and shook his head quickly before he opened his eyes and gave an embarrassed grin to her, and she sighed and rolled her own, shaking her head with a slight smile as she said mildly: "And hereupon I thought thee did not wish to tarry any further. Come, Scrivy, 'tis time to leave. Let us make haste hence from these ruins, and back the path through the Everfree Forest… perhaps if we are speedy, we can yet make Ponyville before dawn breaks." The male glanced curiously over at Luna at this, and then he wheezed when the saddlebags almost leapt off the ground to land heavily on his back with but a flick of the Princess of the Night's horn, and she blushed a bit as the male's legs almost buckled beneath him before he straightened with a grunt. The armor he'd grown used to, but now the saddlebags felt like lead weights… but he shook this off after a moment, asking finally: "So you're still intent on having a little visit? Celestia might not exactly be thrilled with that, Luna." "Oh, let my big sister complain as she pleases, our duty is done and 'twill be but a short interlude. Besides, I wish to experience what these day ponies see in Celestia's pretty daylight… and if we stay up today and then trek tonight, we can easily enjoy both the company of friends and reach Celestia without giving her proper reason to be vexed." Luna replied easily, and when Scrivener began to open his mouth, she added easily: "Fear not, I know what thou art about to say, but I have a spell to renew our vigor, although I fear it will still mean that at the end of the journey we shall experience quite a collapse." "I can't tell if you're bitter, childish, excited, or all three and more at once." Scrivener said finally, and Luna simply shrugged amiably before she flicked her head forwards, and her hood popped up quickly into place, half-hiding them from view as he added dryly: "You know, the mysterious chick is kind of played out." "And yet all the same thou stare at me, hoping for a glimpse beneath mine hood when thou knows perfectly well what is there. Methinks that in and of itself is proof alone that this so-called look, as thou phrases it, works perfectly well upon strange, strange males like thyself." Luna replied easily over her shoulder, and then she shook her head with a slight smile as Scrivy grumbled and followed her as she strode past and out of the vault, the equine grumbling under his breath before he looked up as the winged unicorn asked hesitantly: "'Tis not too heavy upon thy back, is it?" "Huh?" Scrivener looked at her with surprise… and then he glared over his shoulder as Sammy primly leapt up onto his spine, stroking his claws against the metal plates of the male's armor and chirping cheerfully. "Oh, not too heavy at all… but there is this annoying little thing poking me right in the center of my back…" "'Twould be my pleasure to take care of it for thee." Luna said, her eyes glowing out from beneath her hood as she looked over her shoulder with a slight smile, and Scrivener cleared his throat as Sammy squeaked and clutched down against his spine. "Oh, thy both are craven cowards. As if I would raise my horn in anger against either of thee." "No, but you have a bad habit of maiming me." Scrivy retorted as they began to climb the stairs, and Luna only gave him a flat look, making the male sigh and mutter: "Okay. You've only left one or two permanent marks, and I think that was probably from your silly hooves." "Would thee prefer it any other way?" she asked pointedly, and Scrivener looked at her for a moment before he sighed and nodded with a grumble, and Luna smiled slightly to herself before she glanced ahead as her horn glowed quietly, lighting the way through the dark passage as she murmured: "Come, though, remain on thy guard, Scrivener Blooms. Those creatures of the night intelligent enough to work their foul manipulations in concert oft see each other as siblings for all their hostility… 'twould not be good if self-proclaimed 'family' of the Nightmares attempt to seek vengeance upon our heads in our moment of relaxation." Scrivy nodded after a moment with a bit of a grimace, feeling a shudder roll down his spine as they continued quietly onwards, moving in silence through the castle as Luna's eyes swept back and forth, their hooves tapping quietly against cement and through stony debris. It was not just Luna's words of warning that brought a chill to the earth pony's spine, after all… it was the sensation of the castle looming in on them, and the thought that there were other creatures lurking in the shadows that were only supposed to be the stuff of legend, yet were all too terrifyingly real. The relief was like a physical weight lifted off the male's shoulders when they exited the scarred front hall and made their way through the starlit, weedy courtyard, and even Luna relaxed slightly when they finally had their backs to the castle, the crossing of the half-collapsed archway like slipping through the claws of a hungry dragon. The earth pony cast a glance over his shoulder nervously as they walked down the path… and then he winced as he looked up and saw a light in one of the half-collapsed towers, but Luna spoke without turning around: "Let not the false presences lure you, Scrivener Blooms. Turn thy head forwards: the sooner we cross the bridge ahead, the better." Scrivy nodded, looking for a moment longer at the pale light in the tower window before he turned around, falling quickly into step beside Luna. Thankfully, this time the two crossed the gorge without any event… and admittedly, once on the other side, Scrivener felt himself relaxing more than a little as he asked before he could stop himself: "Are all the old legends true?" "Aye, and there are older things still, Scrivy. Older than me, older than my sister, older than lost brother Sleipnir, older than all of Equestria's ponies, living and deceased, if their age was one vast number." She paused, then glanced towards Scrivener, smiling a little as the helm rattled a bit on the male's head, the pony grumbling as he flicked his muzzle back to make his glasses slide up a little. "Celestia speaks little of Sleipnir, does she not? I understand… and yet it saddens me all the same." "Most ponies only know about you and Celestia, Luna… and what most of them know is the story of Celestia and Nightmare Moon." Scrivener said softly, and the female nodded, gazing at him curiously… and the male couldn't help but smile at the fact he was essentially telling the female her own history, and yet still she looked at him with curiosity, listened like he was more of an expert on the subject than she was. "There aren't many texts that talk about your genealogy… as far as most of Equestria is concerned, you and Celestia have simply… always been. You're both known to be over a thousand years old, but people forget that a thousand years ago you were adults. But they prefer to think of you two as timeless… just as, under Celestia's rule, there was… a separation. "Celestia, Princess of the Sun, became… a different entity from Celestia the Dragon Slayer. Those ancient stories are treated as old mares' tales, and many poets and bards and authors changed her heroic name to Sol. Likewise, you and Sleipnir received the same treatment in the legends… Sleipnir became Titan and you became Morgan." The male glanced over at her with a slight smile, but Luna was still only looking at him intently as they walked down the path. "These stories are told and retold again and again and few ponies have any idea that Sol, Titan and Morgan, the three Great Heroes, are actually Celestia, Luna, and Sleipnir, and all siblings." "Strange, how times change, the stories change with it… but in a sense I understand." Luna paused, then added dryly: "Although I sense too sister's meddling. Her obsession with peace and harmony perchance has led her to encourage the modification of the old tales… whenever the subject was brought up, she would grow odd. It makes me all the more concerned what may lay ahead of us, for her to go out of her way to request her ancient armor if she so despises the past that was." She looked down quietly for a moment, and then she smiled a little, glancing quietly towards Scrivener as he gazed at her softly, the moonlight shimmering through the branches of the forest trees around them making her sapphire cloak almost glow, and her deep eyes shine from beneath the hood like dark stars. "I expect the stories of these Great Heroes are the stuff of myth and fairy tale more than true adventure… but in the same vein, I am perhaps… glad that only I and few others know the truth. Perhaps 'tis better they see Celestia, if not myself, as wise and gentle and strong, not knowing of her past: perhaps 'tis wisdom in such modest silence, seeing how I am oft still treated by mine own subjects, except perchance when I dance for their amusement." She stopped, looking moodily down for a moment, then she quickly shook her head and returned her eyes to Scrivener, saying quietly: "Yet all the same… thou art a scribe, art thou not? One day… one day, Scrivener Blooms… I would dearly love for thee to pen the old stories I can remember .Not for the sake of myself or my sister… but lost Sleipnir, whom lay so forgotten. I know, had he still been alive, I never would have become Nightmare Moon… for he knew me best in those old days." She fell quiet again… and as they continued through the Everfree Forest, Scrivener could feel the air of strangeness and hostility lightening bit-by-bit: not only the further they drew away from the castle, but the more that Luna spoke, as if the forest itself was beginning to hesitantly welcome one of its own. The two walked onwards, talking occasionally, and Scrivener was surprised when they emerged all too soon from the trees and onto a wide dirt path, Luna smiling a little up at the stars and the moon that was slowly beginning to sink towards the mountains in the distance. "We made better time than I dared hope. Ponyville is only a short trot from here, let us continue forwards and slip into the village before dawn, to avoid the churlish welcome of the villagers. I do not wish to visit on official royal business, after all… rather only to see Twilight Sparkle and her friends in their own element, if but for a short, simple day." Scrivener rolled his eyes, but he smiled all the same, saying dryly: "You know, your lack of people skills might also be why you're having such trouble getting along with others, not just the whole 'evil darkness' thing." "Thou art one to talk." Luna muttered in reply, and Scrivy huffed a bit as they continued onwards, Sammy chirping cheerfully as if in agreement on the male's back. The two childishly bumped into each other every so often as they strode forwards, armor clanking lightly together, often blocked only by the dark cloak Luna wore… until finally, the female laughed as she swept her head to the side with a grin when Scrivy tried to check her, her horn glowing as it poked lightly into his throat, making him squeak and rear back slightly. "Careful now, Scrivener Blooms, thou seems to enjoy picking fights thou canst not win." Luna said teasingly, and then she slid her horn lightly up against his throat and along the underside of his muzzle, the quiet, warmly-glowing horn like a heated blade that stroked softly against his skin, making him swallow hard despite himself. "Yet perhaps 'tis unfair on my part to always take such advantage over thee, being stronger, faster, simply oh, better, as I am…" "And don't forget so much more modest, too." Scrivy added dryly, and Luna nodded agreeably after a moment, making the male roll his eyes as he slipped carefully away from her horn before glancing ahead as they approached the outskirts of the town, an enormous tree visible near the center of the village as Scrivy glanced curiously back and forth. "I've never been here." "'Tis an interesting small place. The tree contains the library, and 'tis where Twilight Sparkle lives." Luna paused, glancing up at the night sky and adding quietly: "Still, though, 'tis early… perhaps we should wait anon, and-" "Nonsense, Luna, she said to visit and she knows the hours you keep." Scrivener replied cheerfully, now taking the lead through the silent town, and Luna looked at him apprehensively as they continued forwards before the earth pony glanced over his shoulder with a slight smile. "Let's put it this way, then. If she does get mad, she'll get mad at me." Luna looked thoughtful at this, then she nodded after a moment, saying musingly: "This is acceptable then. Although often I fear thy cares more for Twilight than thou does for me." Scrivener paused in the middle of the road, then he looked over his shoulder and simply smiled amusedly at Luna, and she looked blankly back for a moment before realizing what her words implied, and she added hastily: "Not that I wish for thou to care deeper… I mean, not that… I mean… oh, shut up, Scrivener Blooms!" She blushed and grumbled under her breath, and Scrivy laughed and turned around… before Luna leaned forwards slightly, expression sulky but eyes narrowing in concentration as her horn glowed… and a moment later, as Scrivener approached the library, the male was suddenly hefted off the ground and flung forwards, smacking head-first into the door with a rattling bang that echoed through the still, dark morning air, the court poet wheezing as his glasses and helm both bounced off his face and he fell to the ground as Luna strode forwards and said comfortably: "Oh my. Thou appears to have tripped." Scrivener groaned as he carefully pushed himself dazedly to his feet, glaring at Luna as Sammy chittered on the earth pony's back… and for a moment the two glowered at each other before Luna winked as her horn glowed, helm and glasses lifting off the ground to settle themselves firmly back in place. "Thou should be more careful of thy hooves." "Silly me." Scrivy said drolly, and then he reached a hoof up and knocked firmly on the door several more times, adding flatly: "I have to warn you, if you start a war, I won't play fair." "And thy underestimates me severely if thou thinks I would ever stoop so high as to 'playing fair.'" Luna retorted, and then they both glanced up as the door swung open and Twilight grouchily looked out at them, her mane frazzled and unkempt… before her eyes widened in shock at the sight of the two, gaping stupidly. "Hello Twilight. We were in the neighborhood, so we'd figured we'd stop in. We're newly married and thought we should spread the news." Scrivener said calmly and seriously, and now Luna gaped at him as well as Twilight's jaw worked madly, spluttering and shaking her head stupidly before the male said cheerfully: "Oh, come in? Certainly. Come on, dear." Luna gaped at his back… then glared at him before she replied in a sweet voice: "Coming right along, my handsome husband." She swept past Twilight with a wink and a smile to her, and Twilight only continued to splutter, standing in the doorway and staring vapidly out into the night as Luna shrugged her cloak back and gave Scrivener a challenging look, and the male shot her a grin in return before Twilight shook her head quickly and closed the door, spinning around and blurting: "Impossible! That… what's going on?" "It was part of our terms for this mission for Celestia. The only way we could do this together was if we were married, so… that's what we did." Scrivener replied easily, and Luna glanced at him, shaking her head slightly with a smile as she pretended she didn't feel a giddy warmth in her body that was due to something other than the amusement of watching Twilight all-but-hyperventilating. "Happily married. And she's pregnant." "Very pregnant." Luna concluded, and the two simply looked at Twilight as she stared, mouthing wordlessly… and then both the winged unicorn and the earth pony began to giggle like children, and Twilight stared at them uncomprehendingly before the two burst into laughter. A moment later, Twilight seemed to understand what was going on, and she glared flatly from one to the other, letting out a short snort that sent the frazzled hairs of her bangs flying upwards before she muttered: "I'm going to clean up a little and wake up Spike. But I want you to know that you're both sick." "Nay, we're very healthy." Luna replied immediately in a calm voice, and then she broke back down into laughter as Scrivy's own rose in volume, the two finding this immensely funny for some unknown reason as they both almost fell over with their fits of glee, and Twilight muttered about children as she stormed off. When she returned a few minutes later, the two had calmed down, both their helms discarded and Luna's cloak off to the side, their armored bodies gleaming as they sat with their sides almost pressed together, and the skeletal pseudodragon was scurrying cheerfully around, examining shelves of books in the rounded, wide main room, occasionally scrabbling up a wooden frame here or there to slink into an open space and chirp cheerfully, as if playing hide and seek with himself. Twilight paused at the foot of the stairs leading up to the second floor, Spike nervously following behind her and shyly leaning out to awkwardly wave at the two, and they both smiled up at her before the unicorn said finally: "You're… you were kidding before, right?" Luna and Scrivener glanced at each other… and then Scrivener smiled a little and returned his eyes to Twilight, saying easily: "Some days I think she's out to marry you." "Oh, silence, Scrivener Blooms, or does thee take such pleasure in pain thou art already begging for another beating?" Luna asked dryly, and Twilight shook her head in amusement even as she blushed a little, stepping onto the bottom level of the library as Spike hopped down… then yelped when Sammy scurried past him, hopping quickly back up as Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes. "For the last time, Spike, it's not a zombie, and it doesn't want to eat your brains." Twilight said flatly, and Spike swallowed and nodded before the unicorn turned away… and once her attention was elsewhere, Sammy immediately stood up on his hind legs, raising his claws and opening his jaws as the blue flames in his sockets grew higher, and Spike let out another yell before he turned and ran up the stairs, only for Sammy to cheerfully chirp and dart after him, hopping onto the steps and scurrying quickly along as Twilight glanced over her shoulder curiously. "Well, that was fast. Glad they're playing, Spike could use some relaxation." There was another yell from upstairs as Luna snorted in amusement and Scrivener rolled his eyes with a smile, and Twilight looked upwards with a frown for a moment, then simply shrugged a bit. "I guess he's full of energy this morning. But I was reading about proper care of children, and since Spike is still a baby dragon by their growth standards despite his high intelligence and the fact he does tasks for me, I've decided to try and be more lenient and indulgent in-" There was another crash from upstairs, followed by a yell, and Twilight glared up the steps before shouting: "Spike, you're going to wake up the neighborhood!" A moment later, there was a squawk… and then Spike leapt off the steps, falling to the ground and crashing heavily on his stomach with a wheeze before Sammy leapt down and landed on him, posing with a bright chirp. The dragon groaned beneath the pseudodragon, looking dazed, and Twilight shook her head before Luna said courteously: "If thou doesn't mind, Twilight Sparkle, I would request the use of thy stationary in order to send Celestia a short note, letting her know of our-" "I'll do it!" Spike said immediately, leaping to his feet and dashing off towards the desk, and Twilight glanced amusedly over her shoulder as the dragon snatched up a roll of parchment and quickly dipped a quill in the ink well, looking pleased to be of service. "I'm Twilight's number one assistant, you know, always have been… and maybe, you know, one day, I can be number one assistant at Canterlot, too…" "But what would I do without my number one assistant?" Twilight asked mildly, and Spike grumbled a bit under his breath even as he nodded before the female turned her eyes to Scrivener and Luna, saying kindly: "I'm certainly interested to hear about it myself. I'd love to listen to the story." "Scrivener Blooms is a better storyteller than myself, Twilight Sparkle, and I am sure he will be glad to speak of the events we experienced… but for now, Assistant Spike, let us see if thou shall live up to thy title." Luna glanced over towards the dragon, and he puffed up immediately, smiling and then glaring and shoving Sammy away with his foot when the pseudodragon clawed lightly at him. Scrivy shook his head with a smile as Twilight sat back with a smile across from the two, and Luna's gaze rose to her as she spoke in a clear, warm voice: "Dearest sister Celestia. I write thee from the abode of thy most-agreeable student, Twilight Sparkle. I am pleased to say that Scrivener Blooms and myself have succeeded in pushing through the castle ruins and overcome the obstacles within, and have retrieved the artifacts thou desired. We shall rest here, in Ponyville, and return to the castle come nightfall. Sincerely, Luna." Spike mumbled the last few words out… and then he finished with a flick of the quill, quickly rolling it up before reaching out and snagging a seal to bind the letter together with a smile. "Is that it, Princess Luna?" "That is, Spike. Thou may send the letter when ready." Luna replied, nodding to him, and the dragon smiled again before he began to hold the letter out… and immediately Sammy leapt up and tackled it, trying to yank it away as Spike let out a shout, then tugged back on it, the two jerking the parchment back and forth in a tug of war between them before Spike finally tore it free from the tiny skeleton's claws and held it above his head with a triumphant 'ha!' He turned and dashed away with it as Sammy squawked at him, and the dragon shoved the window open before leaning up on his toes and holding the letter high, breathing a gust of green flame out over it. The parchment burst into ashes that swirled up towards the sky, and Spike looked pleased with himself as he turned around, Sammy huffing and glaring up at him as he said proudly: "And that's why I'm the number one assistant." "Oh Spike." Twilight shook her head, smiling all the same before she looked towards Luna and Scrivy, saying kindly: "I can offer you both lodgings here if you want to sleep… I imagine you must both be tired, and I know you prefer the night…" "Nay, Twilight Sparkle, 'tis kind of thee but today Scrivener Blooms and I wish to experience daylight for a change of pace. It is rare we stay awake but… I wish to experience a normal pony's life for today, and to spend my time with thee and thy friends, if thou will allow it." Luna bowed her head courteously towards her, and then she paused as Scrivener yawned before glancing towards him, her horn glowing brightly before she lowered it and poked his temple with the shimmering tip. Immediately, Scrivy leapt to his hooves as if electrified, wincing as his eyes bulged and he gasped in surprise, and Luna smiled amusedly up at him as he glared down at her, the Princess of the Night saying easily: "I told thou earlier I had a spell to wash away our tiredness, did I not?" "Sometimes, you can be a real pain in the flank." Scrivy said dryly, and then he shook his head and rolled his shoulders with a grimace, adding flatly: "And you know, we should probably lose the armor if you want to walk around without being noticed… although I have no idea what you're going to do about your… everything." "What does thy mean?" Luna asked curiously as she stood up, her ephemeral mane floating around her as she looked down at him from her tall height… and then she paused and raised her head, her expression becoming flat. "Oh. Right." Scrivy smiled amusedly up at her, but before he could make another smart comment, Spike made a face, then the dragon grabbed his stomach and belched loudly, sending out a swathe of emerald fire… and a moment later, this swirled together and formed rapidly into a letter, Twilight looking curiously at this and catching it with telekinesis before it could drop to the ground, opening the parchment as it floated in front of her face… and then she read clearly: "'Sister. I am glad to hear you are alright. I shall send a chariot at sunset to pick up yourself and Scrivener Blooms. Please be prepared to return to Canterlot then. Princess Celestia.' She must really be eager to get whatever you've gathered up for her." "Truly, as 'tis neither a difficult nor exhaustive trek to reach Canterlot." Luna murmured, glancing out the window with a frown, and then she shook her head before finally returning her eyes to Twilight, saying finally: "But nay, if thou will have me, I shall walk with thee and thine friends. My powers do not work as well under the full glory of the ever-bright sun, but rest assured, my strength shall still be enough to mask shape and form." "You know, I… think that here in Ponyville, you don't have to worry about ponies treating you too differently." Twilight Sparkle began hesitantly, and when Luna cocked her head curiously, Twilight shuffled on her hooves and then smiled a little. "You shouldn't feel you have to hide who you are just to 'fit in' as one of us, Princess. Remember Nightmare Night? You made a good impression back then." Luna mumbled a little, and then Scrivener walked over and nudged her lightly, saying quietly: "You know I hate agreeing with Twilight. But why don't we try her suggestion?" "Yeah, you can do it!" Spike added, and then he kicked lightly at the pseudodragon as Sammy chirped and nipped at him, flailing his arms a bit. "Uh. By the way, can you… take the zombie away?" "There's no such things as zombies, ghosts, or monsters, Spike." Twilight said flatly, and then she frowned a bit when Scrivener and Luna looked amusedly at each other, the violet unicorn frowning a bit. "What?" Luna gave a pointed glance to Scrivy, and the male sighed a bit, but then he nodded and smiled a little before saying mildly: "Well, sit on down, Twilight, and listen to our story… and afterwards, you can decide for yourself what's real and what's not." Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story